Mr Steal Your Girl Meet Ms Can't Be Tamed
by FearlessLover06
Summary: Justin Bieber is the guy who has everything going for him. The looks, fame, the girls...  Alexa Harvey has the looks, the skill, and the brain to get any guy...  They clash, not click.  So what lays in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

He pushed her hips into the lockers not leaving one second between kisses.

They pulled apart breathless before saying goodbye.

Little did she know that was their last goodbye.

Little did she know that he honestly didn't care about her.

She was just a pawn to a little game of his.

He was a player and he played the game well.

He smirked at me as I glared at him with eyes full of disgust.

He thinks he's the shit because he's teen heartthrob Justin Bieber.

Well I'm Alexa Harvey, Lexi for short, and I am not going to be one of his pawns.

He's hot, I'll give him that, but he and I just won't work.

We clash, not click.

I guess I'm not that much different than Bieber, with me also being a player, but at least I have relationships with guys.

Bieber just does the bang and drop.

He bangs a girl and then dumps her.

At least I have more class to give a person hope before letting them down.

"So, I'll be seeing you later tonight?" he whispered in my ear sending shivers up my spine

"In your dreams." I rolled my eyes

"Every night, baby, every night." He chuckled lightly before continuing down the hall

"What did that asswipe want?" my friend Audrey groaned as she walked up to me

"He's looking for another participant for his new game show, 'Bieber's Bang Game'. How long will you be with him before he gets bored and dumps you? The grand prize, you get to be dumped directly instead of just not hearing from him ever again." I said dripping sarcasm

"I feel bad for the next girl who falls under his spell." Audrey said

"Audrey, I should have warned you about him. I didn't think that you were going to fall for that dick." I said

"It's not your fault. I should have known, it's just he made me feel so special, you know." She said

"Well at least now you know to not trust pop stars like him." I laughed lightly

"Come on, let's get to math. I hear there's a new kid." Audrey said wrapping her arm around mine

"Hey, what's with that smirk on your face? I thought you said that you were going to keep off guys for awhile." She asked amused

"I only said that because it seemed like a good idea at the time, but now when I look at it, life just isn't fun without guys." I said

"Amen to that, sister." My friend Bianca said coming up to us along side with our friends Sam and Hollie

"See, Bianca agrees." I pointed out

"I'm just saying that maybe you should just take a break from guys or at least look for a steady relationship instead of all this jumping from guy to guy shit." Audrey said

"I guess it's just in my blood, I mean, look at my parents." I said

"Just because your parents cheated on each other doesn't mean you have to do the same thing." Hollie said

"It's the only relationship I've been around. Every other relationship that I have seen has been in movies, and they just seem like a bunch a crap to me." I said

"What do you mean by a bunch of crap?" Sam asked

"Like, they don't seem real, that's all." I said

"Whatever you say, chica." Bianca said laughing

We linked our arms together and walked into class laughing. Our teacher wasn't laughing with us though.

"Late again, I see. Looks like you five will be seeing Ms. Blackburn in detention after school today." Mr. Johnson said handing us our detention slips

*Justin's POV*

"So, I'll be seeing you later tonight?" I whispered seductively into Lexi's ear making her tense up

"In your dreams." she rolled her eyes.

"Every night, baby, every night." I chuckled lightly before continuing down the hall.

"You're kidding me right? Alexa Harvey? I know you're good, but you're not _that_ good." Ryan said to me as he and Chaz caught up to me

"You just doesn't know what the Biebs can do for her yet. One night she will be joining me, I'm sure of it." I said smirking

"Don't be too sure about that, I hear that she still has her…you know…" Chaz started

"Dude, just spit it out." I said

"She's still a virgin and she doesn't plan on changing that anytime soon." Chaz finished

"Like I said before, she hasn't been with me yet, and I'm going to be the one to change that." I said

"Hey, ladies." I winked at Lexi's friends, Sam and Bianca

"It looks like you still haven't gotten over yourself, what a shame." Sam said

"Hey babe, I'm willing to change for you." I said scanning my eyes over her body

"Nice try, but I'm not interested into man-whores, sorry." She said putting on a fake smile

"Damn Justin, you've been shot down twice in one day, looks like you're losing your touch." Ryan said laughing

"I'm not losing my touch." I said

"Prove it." Chaz said

"What do you want me to do?" I asked smirking

"You have to get to at least first base with Alexa." Ryan said smirking back at me

"You got it." I said

"Wait, how about we make things interesting?" Chaz said

"What do you mean by interesting?" I asked

"You prove us wrong, we have to be your personal slaves for a week, and if we win you have to be our slave." Chaz said

"Not very original, but you're on." I said holding my hand out for them to shake. We shaked hands and then went into math class.

We took our seats and a few minutes after the bell rang Lexi and her friends came into the room late like usual.

"Late again, I see. Looks like you five will be seeing Ms. Blackburn in detention after school today." Mr. Johnson said handing them their detention slips.

That's it! I'll get myself in detention and I'll find a way to make Lexi catch Bieber Fever. It's perfect and plus Ms. Blackburn is dumb bitch so she won't be able to tell if Lexi and I are in the room or not…

"Looks like it may be harder to get Alexa…" Chaz whispered to me

I looked at Alexa who had her eyes locked on the new kid. That's so typical Lexi, always staking out the guys. I guess I'm not that much different than her because if there was new hot girl here, I would be checking them out too.

"Yeah right, that kid is nowhere near as good looking as me. Lexi can do so much better than…him." I rolled my eyes

"Cocky much?" Ryan whispered from the other side of me

"Not cocky, confident." I said

I glanced over at Alexa who was whispering to Hollie about the new guy I'm guessing. Damn, why did she have to be so hot? Okay, now for a way to get into detention…got it.

"Hey, Mr. Johnson?" I asked

"Yes, Justin." He turned to me

"Fuck you." I simply said before sitting down smirking. This was too easy and funny. Mr. Johnson looked like he was about to blow a gasket. I saw Lexi looking at me. I winked at her and she responded with her rolling her eyes.

"Detention!" Mr. Johnson finally barked out giving me a sheet for two weeks of detention, but it's all worth it, for her.

After school, I strolled into the detention room scanning the room for where Lexi was sitting. I spotted her texting on her phone in a desk all alone. I gave my detention slip to Ms. Blackburn who grabbed it after putting on her _huge_ glasses.

I sauntered on over towards where Alexa was sitting.

"Where's your little posse?" I asked with my eyebrows raised

"Blackburn gave them library duty." She said agitated

Ouch, that sucks. Library duty is when you have to work in the library at the school and sort books and shit and let me say it's _not_ fun.

"And she's just letting the rest of us sit here and do nothing?" I asked

"She's waiting for the list of people who are working." She said not even looking at me

I sat down in my desk and I took out my phone answering some texts until Ms. Blackburn spoke up, "Here are the rest of the duties." She said with a shaky voice

"I will read off your last name and which task you will perform. For those who will be assisting teachers are: Marron, Dutton, Livingston, and Ross. For custodial duty are: St. Johns, Harvey, Boston, Van Dyke, Bieber, and Landen. Go to the library if you have library duty and go to the bridge if you have custodial duties." She said before sitting back down

Score! I'm going to be working with Alexa. Ryan and Chaz don't know what's coming to them. We all walked down to the bridge where the janitor met us there. He called out our names and what we will be doing. Alexa and I were supposed to rake leaves. I winked at her and wait for it…queue eye roll. We were handed our rakes and we walked over to where hundreds of leaves laid. We started to rake the leaves in silence until all the leaves were in a huge pile. She put her rake down and walked a couple feet away. I then see her run up to the leaves and cannon ball into the leaves.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked laughing

"What? You've never jumped into a pile of leaves before?" she asked laughing as she pulled a leaf from her hair.

I shrugged my shoulders and I walked over to her. "Here you forgot one." I said pulling a leaf carefully from her hair

"So are you going to?" she asked amused

"Jump in the pile of leaves?" I asked

"Yeah, come on you need to." She said laughing lightly

Oh no, she was giving me those eyes. Those eyes I've seen plenty of guys fall for before and do I care? Not a bit.

I looked at her, "Nah, I'd rather do this." I said taking a handful of leaves and throwing them in the air making sure some of them got on her

"Ugh!" she laughed

"Get back here Bieber!" she yelled as I ran across the yard of the school. I ran down a hall and I hid behind a group of lockers. I watched her walk past me before I got out and wrapped my arms around her waist scaring.

"Ugh, put me down!" she said

"Not unless you say the magic words." I said laughing

"Fine, please?" she asked

"Nope, those aren't the right words." I said

"You are the greatest, hottest, best guy I know." She said sounding bored

"Not exactly the words I was looking for, but thanks." I said

"Then what are the words?" she asked

"Kiss me."

"Kiss me?" she asked

I put her down, "Well since you insist." I said before smashing my lips onto her feeling her soft lips against mine. She started to kiss back, but she suddenly pulled away quickly.

"What are you doing?" she whispered

"I'm kissing a gorgeous girl. What are you doing?" I smirked

"Not kissing you, that's what." She said before walking away

I caught up to her turning around and pushing her hips against the lockers.

"Justin, let me go." She said through clenched teeth

"Not until you tell me why you just left." I asked

"I don't know." She said looking away

"Just don't worry about anything." I said lifting her chin up and pressing my lips to her. The kiss started to escalade as my tongue grazed her bottom lip, but she wouldn't let me in. Damn, she's such a tease. I started to softly bite her bottom lip and she finally let me in. My tongue slipped into her mouth not leaving any part unexplored.

We pulled apart, "This stays between us." She said smirking before walking away. Why am I the one dazed? She's the one whose supposed to be the amazed one, not me.


	2. Chapter 2

*Lexi's POV*

I stormed down the halls until I reached Justin's locker. He was leaning against the lockers with a smirk on his face as I stopped in front of him.

"Can I help you, princess?" he asked smirking

"What happened to keeping things on the down low?" I spat

"Me and my loose lips." He smirked.

"Maybe someone should shut them for you." I said clenching my fists

"Is that a threat or a promise?" he said raising one eyebrow

"Whatever Bieber…" I rolled my eyes

"So if you're not doing anything…" he said looking around, "why don't you and I catch up?" he said pulling me by my shorts' loops to him.

"You chose to open that big mouth of yours, so no." I said unlatching his fingers from my shorts.

"Better luck next time." I whispered in his ear before turning and sauntering down the hall.

*Justin's POV*

"So you were telling the truth about Lexi?" Ryan asked

"Of course, I wouldn't joke about _her_. I mean look at her." I said dragging my gaze where she stood smiling and laughing with her friends. Her inviting eyes and rosy lips lured me in. Her shorts hugged her toned legs perfectly. My eyes scanned down her curvaceous figure bringing a small smile to my lips. That quickly disappeared as that new kid came up and put his hand on the small of her back as he talked with Lexi and her friends. My smile turned into a look of disgust.

"Looks like somebody doesn't like the new kid…" Christian said to me

"It's his second day and he's acting like he rules the school." I said snidely

"Somebody's jealous…" Chaz teased

"I'm not jealous, I just don't like the kid." I said agitated

"No, you're jealous…" Chaz continued

"Whatever." I muttered

"Looks like Harvey's got a new toy." Ryan said

I watched as the guy slipped his arm around Lexi's waist and they started to walk down the hall. His gaze traveled as a girl with skimpy clothing on passed them. Ugh, ass.

~After School~

I sauntered out of detention totally pissed off. Getting detention for chewing gum is so lame. I entered the combination into my locker. I grabbed my books and closed my locker. I heard faint sounds coming from around the corner, it sounded like kissing. I turned around the corner, and guess what? I was right; it was Lexi and that David kid.

"No, David, stop." She whimpered

I rolled my eyes as I strolled past them.

"Come on, babe." He said started to inch his hands up her shirt

"David, stop." She said shoving his hands off of her.

"There's nothing to worry about Lex-"

"She said stop." I said sternly pulling David's shoulder back

"Justin…" she said softly

"Are you okay?" I asked her

"Yeah, I'm fine, Justin." She said avoiding my eyes blushing

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" David asked

"She told you to stop, so stop." I said strictly

"Justin, just leave, please." Lexi said softly

"Well?" David said with his eyebrows raised

"She told you to leave, so leave." David said with a small smirk on his face

"Fine." I said glaring at him. I glanced at Lexi who just stood there staring at her feet.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes and carried on. I helped her and she made it sound like it was my fault. He obviously was doing something she didn't like and she totally denied that. I don't even know why I bother with that chick.

I walked over to my car and I opened the door. I put the key into the ignition and turned it and…nothing. Honestly? I got out of my car and I slammed the door shut. I popped up the hood and I tried to find the problem. I started tweaking different things wondering if that was the problem when I heard the clacking of flip flops behind me. I turn to see Lexi sitting on the steps.

"What are you doing here?" I spat

"I'm waiting for my ride." She said softly

"David wouldn't give you a ride?" I teased

"He had baseball practice." She muttered

"What happened to your car?" I asked turning back to my car

"I totaled it." She said

"You had your car yesterday?" I asked surprised

"I totaled it yesterday." She replied

"How?" I asked

"My brakes got stuck and I slammed into a tree." She said calmly

"And you're here at school after that?" I asked

"I wasn't hurt except for some cuts so my parents made me come to school." She said calmly.

I chuckled to myself and shook my head as I tweaked some things in my car.

"What?" she asked

"I don't get you." I said

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're so confusing. First, here you are the day after you got in a car crash and yesterday, you seem interested in me and then I see you making out with the new kid. I just don't understand you at all." I muttered

"Good." She said

"Good?" I asked turning around

"Good because then you'll have a reason to get to know me, so then you could understand me." She said

I turned back to my car not sure what to say.

"Do you need help?" Lexi asked chuckling

"No, I'm fine." I muttered

"Here" She said fumbling with a wire. I watched as she leaned over my car and her shirt crept up so I could see part of her stomach. I swallowed as I tried to push those thoughts out of my mind.

"The cable wasn't hooked up to your battery." She said turning back to me. I gave her a look.

"What?" she asked

"How did you know that was the problem?" I asked

"My dad sells cars, so I used to hang around the dealership when they would fix cars, so I figured out all these things." She said before shutting the hood of my car

"Nice car, you got here." She said admiring my Audi R8, "You got a high rise double pump carburetor. That's... that's pretty impressive, Justin."  
"Double pump?" I asked

"It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster."  
" Oh... I like to go faster." I said not sure what to say

"It's a really nice car." She said

"Yeah, she's a beauty." I said sneaking a glance at her hoping she'd get the hint.

She blushed as she started, "Are we actually getting along?"

"Uh, yeah." I said surprised rubbing the back of my neck

"Then that means it's my queue to leave." She said grabbing her bag.

"What about your ride?" I asked

"I'll call my brother." She called back to me as she was already pretty far down the ride.

I hopped into my car surprised that it worked and started towards where she was walking.

"I can give you a ride, if you want one?" I called as I drove next to where she was walking. She hesitated, but kept walking.

"50 years from now, when you look back at your life, don't you want to say you had the guts to get in the car?" I said grinning

"You are so corny." She said opening the door to my car.

"Where to?" I asked before she gave me directions to her house, well what I thought was her house.

"This is McDonald's." I stated

"I wanted to get some food." She said giving me a smug smile

"What do you want?" I asked getting out my wallet.

"A Big Mac and a diet Dr. Pepper." She said to the machine at the drive threw.

I gave her my order and I pulled up to the next window.

"Pretty good appetite, you got there." I said to her

"I guess I'm not one of the usual girls you go for who eat two bites of a salad and throw it up." She said

"In their defense, it was three bites." I said laughing lightly

"Same difference." She said taking the food bag from me. I drove out of the lot and got her actual directions to her house.

She started munching on the fries and the aroma of fast food filled my lungs.

"Fry me." I said opening my mouth. She stuck some fries in my mouth giggling. I got to her house and I parked in the driveway. I got out and opened the door for Alexa much to her surprise. I closed the door behind her.

"So I've rejected you, fixed your car, and fed you fries, what else am I going to be doing tonight?" she joked

"You're going to kiss me." I whispered to her pushing her hips against my car softly and brought my lips to her. Her hand glided down my stomach and she laughed into the kiss as I moaned softly. She had power over me and she knew it.

She pulled away, "What are we doing outside my house, kissing?"

"I mean we're not even in a relationship or anything." She said

"We're players, isn't this what we do." I said stiffly

"I'm not like you." She said tensely

"What? You are definitely a player, Lexi. Admit it." I said

"I know I'm player, but I'm not the same kind of player as you. You just want to get girls in bed with you." She said

"Maybe you don't have sex, but you're not that much different than me." I said

"Just leave."

"Lexi, aren't you taking this too far?" I plead

"I'm not going to be with someone who just wants to have sex with me." She said softly

"I'm not like that." I said

"Justin, what relationship have you had that didn't revolve around sex?" she spat

"I'm trying to change." I said softly

"I don't think I'm the right person that could change you." She said

"We could change together. We won't have to be players anymore." I said sincerely. After the hour that I spent with Lexi, I had fun, I felt happy and I wasn't playing the girl.

"I don't know about you, but I've played this game so long that I don't think I can get away from it." She said looking up at me. As much as I wanted to change, I agreed with her. I don't think that we'd be able to fully change.


	3. Chapter 3

*Alexa's POV*

Flirting is my second language, practically my first, so if someone is flirting with me I automatically flirt back. It's like a reflex for me, even if it's to someone like Bieber. Stupid reflexes…Like the whole flirting when I was fixing his car ugh don't even go there. He's an ass half of the time, and the other time he is really sweet. I want to see more of that sweet side, maybe even get rid of the ass in him, but I'm not Kim Possible.

"Hey, Hollie." I said smiling as I caught up to her after she parked her car.

"Hey, girl." She said as Sam, Bianca, and Audrey sauntered up to us.

"So…" Sam started

"So, what?" I asked confused. I turned my head slightly to see Bieber stepping out of his AudiR8. His eyes caught mine and our eyes stayed locked until he was fully out of his car and he closed the door. Ryan, Chaz, and Christian followed closely as they walked past us.

"So, what happened between you and David last night?" Sam asked

"Nothing much, we just hung out before his baseball practice."

"More like make out, I presume." Bianca said causing me to blush.

"Shush." I said trying to quiet them down. I saw Bieber walk away shaking his head and chuckling to himself. I watched him walk away as his friends smirked at me.

"Alexa Jade Harvey…did you hook up with Mr. Bieber over there?" Hollie asked

I didn't even have to answer, my blush gave it away.

"You did!" Bianca exclaimed

"He just gave me a ride home, and we got some food." I said

"With kisses as the desert." Bianca said laughing

I playfully slapped her arm blushing like crazy.

"Whatever happened with me and Bieber doesn't matter because I'm with David. Justin and I were just caught in the moment. We both agreed that we can't stop playing our games so we just left it at that. Now if you don't mind I'm going to find David." I said sauntering away leaving them shocked

~After School~

I sat on the bleachers watching David at his baseball practice trying to finish some homework. I really didn't mind waiting for him today because they also had the football guys out there and they tended to take of their shirts so it wasn't that bad at all. They had the football field next to the baseball field so I could see both. Well when I mean both, I mean I could see David at his practice and Justin at his. Yes, I was looking for Justin, I admit it. A smile slowly crept on my face as I finally spotted him and…he had his shirt off showing off his abs. He ran his finger through his cut hair. It's been growing back for the past few months since he's cut it. He wasn't that cute pop star with the swishy hair anymore; he's damn right sexy now. He waved to me and I waved slightly back. The guys were set off by this by pushing him slightly and ruffling his hair teasing him. He walked up the bleacher steps to the row I was sitting on. He came and took a seat next to me. His shoulder brushed against me surprising me a little bit that he would sit so close to me.

"Stalking me at football practice I see?" he smirked

"Oh yeah, just couldn't pass up an opportunity to see _the_ Justin Bieber with his shirt off." I played along

"Figures," he chuckled, "So why are you here?"

"I'm watching David at his baseball practice." I answered. Justin just stayed quiet and nodded his head.

"Alexa, Alexa!" I heard and turned my head to see Hollie running up to me. Before I could say anything she took my hand and dragged me to the opposite end of the bleachers.

"I figured it out!" she exclaimed

"Figured out what?"

"I figured out why you and Bieber are attracted to each other." She exclaimed

"You guys have UST…" she whispered to me

"UST?"

"Unresolved Sexual Tension." She explained

"Huh?"

"You guys want to jump each other's bones."

"I don't want to jump his bones!" I quietly yelled at her

"You just keep telling yourself that girl…" she said

"Justin and I don't have UST." I said glancing back to where Justin was sitting with his shirt back on. I turned towards the baseball field to see David getting his bag.

"We don't." I said before walking back to the middle of the bleachers to grab my bag.

"Bye, Justin."

"Lexi, get over here." He said. I turned back to him seeing him with his arms out wide asking for a hug. He proceeded with the puppy dog face, oh how I wish I could say no to the puppy dog face…I wrapped my arms around him.

"Bye, Justin." I mumbled, but he wouldn't just leave me with that. I turned back to glare at him as he smirked at me. He really had to slap my but?

"What? It's slap ass Friday." He said smirking

I turned around shaking my head. I met David at the bottom of the bleachers where he put his arm around my shoulders and I put my arm around his middle.


	4. Chapter 4

_This is fast forwarded a couple weeks :D_

_Italics – Alexa's POV_

**Bold-Justin's POV**

_I stepped out of the shower quickly wrapping myself in a towel, shielding myself from the cool air. I wiped away the drops of water that cascaded down my legs and I quickly put my undergarments on and wrapped myself in my robe. I ran my brush through my sodden hair, picking at the few knots that showed themselves. I turned on the hair dryer and started drying my straight red-brown hair. _

I woke up early and got dressed and ready for school. .com/cgi/set?id=32231821 This week was looking good for me, I mean come on…it's Homecoming week. Homecoming is a rite of passage standing close to Prom. It's not as glamorous as Prom, but it needs to be experienced. Prom is all about finding the perfect dress and the perfect dress. Homecoming is where the girls can find the sexiest dresses and have more freedom.

I waved to Sam and Bianca before I got into Sam's blue Mustang with white racing stripes. We arrived at the school a few minutes later. I smiled as we parked right next to David's yellow and black 2011 Camaro. I frowned as I saw Justin's Audi R8 pull in on the other side of Sam's car. I grabbed David's hand trying to evade the area fast. He still had to grab his books and lock his car so I told everyone that I would wait for them by my locker. I tried to hide the obvious blush that crept onto my face as I walked by Bieber and his friends.

Once I was at a safe distance, I glanced back to see Justin smirking at me. I scowled some profanities as I made my way to my locker. I put my combination into my lock and I opened it up. The door slammed against the other lockers when I opened it with too much force. I angrily put my books into my locker. I was mad at him; I'm irritated with myself. I gave into him too easily.

I wish I could turn back time, so that I didn't go behind David's back. It's the first time I've ever felt this way about cheating on someone before…but only he could make me feel the way I did. I've never felt guilty for cheating before. It was new, I didn't know what this feeling was, and I was absolutely terrified. I felt like every eye was on me ready to accuse me of what I had done, the thing was that nobody was looking at me. I was nervous, anxious, and I didn't know what to do. There was nowhere that I could turn.

**I placed my lips gently against her neck, slowly inching my way until I was at her jaw. I came across her lips and I left my lips hovering right above hers. I smirked as her breathing hitched and her heartbeat grew faster and faster. I snaked my hand to her neck where I lifted her lips to mine. She tangled her fingers in my hair slightly pulling on it, making me moan into her lips. **

Yeah, I kissed Justin before, but this time I went to him.

"**Justin," she breathed, "this was a mistake, I'm sorry."**

**I grabbed her hand before she could get away and I brought her lips to mine. She hesitantly started to kiss me back. I was not going to let her get away. **

I don't know what gave me the motive to go to him, but enough about that. As I said before that it was Homecoming week and this week was filled with rallies, football games, and then finally the Homecoming Dance. I already got a party bus set up and ready to go. I took a deep breath as I grabbed the books I needed and I placed them in my backpack. I looked up to see Hollie and Audrey walking with David who had a worried look on his face. I walked up to them with a small smile.

"Hey!" I said softly

"You okay, Alexa?" David asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't want to be late to class again so let's go." I said taking his hand and the four of us walked down the hallway. My heart beat quickened as we passed Justin at his locker. He raised his eyebrows at me and I looked away quickly. Why does this guy keep draining all confidence?

_I started to curl my hair making sure to get every piece of hair. I started to apply my makeup and I sprayed myself with sweet smelling perfume. I placed the glistening earrings on each ear carefully making sure not to scuff my newly painted nails. I applied a smooth layer of light pink lip gloss and I perfected some stray hairs. I turned to see my dazzling dress hanging on a hanger._ _.com/cgi/set?id=32317069 I slipped on the dress and zipped it in the back. _

Homecoming Game, a football game, with football players, with a quarterback, with a guy playing quarterback, this guy was famous, this guy had brown hair and soft brown eyes, this guy…his name is Justin. This guy…had power, he had power over people, to be more specific he had power over girls; I'm a girl, so I guess you could say he had power over me. What am I saying? That's an understatement. He had me practically wrapped around his finger. He had me lying, sneaking out, feeling guilty, and over all that he made me produce this feelings. I guess you could say it was crush…if you want to get all specific.

How do you explain how nervous I get around him? How I wake up in the morning and I want to dress up to see if he would notice? How my heart races when passes me? How I blush when he speaks to me? Unbelievable…

So I put on my blue sweats that had my school's name written on the butt and a white tank top and I got ready to go. One leg of the sweats was rolled up to right above the knee and the other one hung down normally. The dance team was performing tonight during half-time. I jogged outside when I heard a car honk. I saw Hollie driving and Audrey sitting shot gun so I ran around to the back seat of Hollies' cream Mini Cooper. They were both dressed in the same sweats and tank tops. Hollies' golden hair was curled and put up in a pony tail and Audrey's blonde hair was straight just like my long auburn hair was.

We got to the school in ten minutes and then we went down to the field to check in. Not many people were here because the game didn't start for another few hours. The football team was here for both teams along with the cheerleaders. The football teams were huddled around their coaches getting their pep talk I suppose. Audrey, Hollie, and I signed in with our teacher and then we sat talking with the rest of the girls on the dance team. An hour or so went by and the stadium started to fill up. Our football team went away to get ready for their big entrance. Let me just say, that our Varsity Team has a lot of guys on it, almost seventy people. Out of those seventy people, _he_ just had to be the starting quarter back. They probably chose him because he's a huge star. I saw a jumble of names on the back of the jerseys. I saw Beadles, Farmer, Dixon, Bieber, Livingston, Callahan… Wait, Callahan! What is David doing on the football team? I started hitting Audrey in the arm until she answered me.

"What, Alexa?" she asked agitated

"Why is David over there with a football jersey on?" I asked shocked

"You didn't know he was on the team?"

"No, he's on the team?"

"Yeah, he has been on it the whole year. He just chose to play offseason baseball during seventh period, and then he would go to football practices after school." She said nonchalantly

"Why would he not tell me?"

"I don't know, maybe he wanted it to be a surprise." She said turning back to the conversation that she was in before.

Soon the stadium was jam-packed with people. The game was just about to start. They were now set to introduce the teams. The dance girls and the cheerleaders stepped up to cheer the team as they ripped through the poster. The bull horn went off and the team ripped through the poster. I saw David come and he saw me and ran towards me pulling me into a hug and spinning me around.

"So you're on the team?" I asked

"Yeah, I play wide receiver. This was supposed to be like a surprise." He said out of breath

"Wow," I breathed out, "This is a surprise."

The coach blew his whistle and David took his helmet off and pecked my lips.

"I gotta go."

"Ok, good luck." I said as he ran off putting his helmet back on.

*Justin's POV*

I followed the rest of the team as we broke through a huge poster. I saw the cheerleaders in their blue, orange, and white uniforms and the dance team in their sweats and tank tops. I saw Hollie and Audrey cheering us which left Alexa at the end of the line. I glanced toward Lexi to give her a smile, but it looks like somebody already beat me to it. Callahan was already by her side talking to her. I continued on to the middle of the field. I went to the team huddle, but went to the opposite side so I could see Alexa and _him_. Our coach blew his whistle so Callahan had to come join us. He gave her a short peck and left her side. Lexi's and my eyes caught each other's and I saw her take a deep breath before jogging over to the side of the field. I wish I had the freedom that I could run up to her and kiss her. Kiss her without having to hide, making sure that everybody knew that she was mine and nobody else's. She had Callahan, so I guess that's not possible. She cheats on him with me, but she won't _leave_ him.

It sort of reminded me of that old song, Jessie's Girl.

'Cause she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms  
Late, late at night

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that

Like Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman  
Where can I find a woman like that

And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time  
Wondering what she don't see in me, I've been funny  
I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love supposed to be

Tell me, where can I find a woman like that

I guess I should say David's girl. I wish I had David's girl.

He joined the huddle and I turned back to the coach, trying to get my head in the game. The coach went over who was first string which included me. David was on second string, ha, loser, I smirked to myself. Our team was on offence first so we quickly got on the field ready for the referee's whistle. Christian caught the ball and he ran down the field with lightning speed. Boy that kid is fast! Oh! He slammed right into the huge linemen from the other team. We set up and I was tossed the ball. I took the choice to just run with the ball. I found a hole through the other team's defense and I got to the end zone. Touch down! 6-0 in the first minute!

~ Fast forward to Half-time ~

We all hustled to the side line and grabbed our water. Now for the half-time entertainment. I saw the Dance Team saunter up to the middle of the field for their routine. The music started to blare out of the speakers and that's when the girls came to life. Their bodies moved in sync as they moved swiftly around the field. I saw Alexa near the middle dancing with some determination in her eyes. My eyes crawled down her body as she went down to the floor for the next few moves. She got back up and did a few flips and they all ended the dance.

They walked off the field as our principal walked to the middle. He had a microphone in his hand and he spoke with a gruff voice, "Now is a moment that a lot of you have been waiting for. It is now time to announce Homecoming King and Queen."

The crowd stirred with excitement at his announcement.

"Now for your Homecoming Nominees: Blake Griffin, Connor Schultz, Justin Bieber, Cole Walker, Bianca Villegas, Ashley Livingston, Grace Potter, and Alexa Harvey."

I kept my eyes on Alexa as she walked up to the field.

"Now for your Homecoming King…Justin Bieber!" I sauntered up with a big smile on my face as they placed a crown on my head. It was pretty weird considering I still had my football uniform on.

"And your Homecoming Queen to join him is…Ashley Livingston!" he roared

I watched as a girl with golden hair in a light green dress sauntered towards me. I smiled slightly as she received her flowers and a crown was placed on her head. We waved to the crowd as I escorted her off the field. Fireworks crackled as I jogged back towards the team to get ready for the second half. I took a quick glance at Alexa at the side of the field and she had a disappointed look on her face with Bianca sitting next to her.

We went into the third quarter weakly and the other team started to get on our tail. I caught the ball and tossed it towards Cameron who stood there open on the left side. He caught it, but was blindsided as their main blocker came in and slammed into him. The crowd shuddered as we saw Cameron not getting up after the play. I ran over to him as captain and checked him out before calling to our coach. It looked like his right wrist was broken or at least sprained.

He was helped off the field and the coach called in his replacement. The one guy who I hoped would be warming up the bench the whole game, David. He jogged on, putting his helmet on. We barely made it out of the third quarter without the other team scoring.

We started off the fourth quarter stronger, but the other team was too close for comfort. We were now down to the last two minutes. The other team started. We tried to catch him, but their quarter back got through our defensive line. We were now tied 35-35.

We had the football now, so we're going to use that to our advantage. I was passed the ball and I looked for an open player. I glanced across the field to see Christian open. I threw the ball across the field and he caught it, but was tackled a few moments later. We had just twenty seconds now. I was tossed the ball again and I scanned the field to see only David open. I put my personal opinions about him behind, and I placed the game into my head. I threw the ball across the field and yes! He caught it! He ran and he was just a few feet away from the end zone. He faked left and crossed the end zone. Touchdown!

Everyone rushed onto the field. I stood by the end zone in a daze that we won. We won! I saw Alexa race across the field. Her face was in a huge smile. I glanced to her eyes and they were on me, but they quickly moved to behind me. I watched her as she ran to David with her arms wide open. Her caught her and swung her around kissing her freely on the lips.

'Cause she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms  
Late, late at night

You know, I wish that I had David's girl  
I wish that I had David's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that 


End file.
